Snowflake Dragon
| | | | | }} Obtaining The first and second s are the fourth and seventh rewards collected by accumulating a total of 1,140 and 5,520, respectively, totaling to 2,640, during Season of Goodies. When a certain amount of iceberries were collected and turned in at the Crystal Castle, a message card would pop up to inform players that the could be collected from the "Gifts" section in the Social Menu. When a player collected the from the section, the egg was placed directly into the Nursery. Players then had an option to hatch, display, or sell the . During The Great Dragon Faire, the second and the fifth s could be both purchased for a price of 2,890 each. During the Winter Frostival, the fourth and the fifth s could be both purchased for a price of 3,600 each. During the Jolly Jubilee, the third, the fourth, and the fifth s could be purchased for a price of 4,995 each. During the The Great Dragon Faire 2018, the sixth and fifth s could be purchased for a price of 6,480 and 3,030, respectively. Breeding All six s''' can be bred by using any two Snowflake Dragons, in either order, at the Breeding Cave/Epic Breeding Island. Earning Rates '''Coin per minute: First and Second Snowflake Dragons Third and Fourth Snowflake Dragons Fifth Snowflake Dragon Sixth Snowflake Dragon Dragon Earning Rates without boosts. Gallery TisTheSeasonFBNotiflication.jpg|Snowflake Dragon Mystery Facebook Notification 2014 HappyHolidaysFacebookMessage2014.png|Snowflake Dragon Mystery Facebook Message 2014 TistheSeasonInGameNotification.jpg|Snowflake Dragon Mystery In-Game Notification 2014 Season of Goodies- Prize Completion Four.jpg|First Snowflake Dragon Reward Message Season of Goodies- Prize Completion Seven.jpg|Second Snowflake Dragon Reward Message SnowflakeDragonHatch1.jpg|First Snowflake Dragon Hatch Menu SnowflakeDragonHatch2.jpg|Second Snowflake Dragon Hatch Menu SnowflakeDragonHatch3.jpg|Third Snowflake Dragon Hatch Menu SnowflakeDragonHatch4.jpg|Fourth Snowflake Dragon Hatch Menu FifthSnowflakeDragonHatch.jpg|Fifth Snowflake Dragon Hatch Menu SnowflakeDragonHatch6.jpg|Sixth Snowflake Dragon Hatch Menu SnowflakeDragon1BreederGoalCard.png|First Snowflake Dragon Goal SnowflakeDragon2BreederGoalCard.png|Second Snowflake Dragon Goal SnowflakeDragon3BreederGoalCard.png|Third Snowflake Dragon Goal SnowflakeDragon4BreederGoalCard.png|Fourth Snowflake Dragon Goal SnowflakeDragon5BreederGoalCard.png|Fifth Snowflake Dragon Goal SnowflakeDragon6BreederGoalCard.png|Sixth Snowflake Dragon Goal SnowflakeDragonHint1.png|First Snowflake Dragon Breeding Hint SnowflakeDragonHint2.png|Second Snowflake Dragon Breeding Hint SnowflakeDragonHint3.png|Third Snowflake Dragon Breeding Hint SnowflakeDragonHint4.png|Fourth Snowflake Dragon Breeding Hint SnowflakeDragonHint5.jpg|Fifth Snowflake Dragon Breeding Hint SnowflakeDragonHint6.jpg|Sixth Snowflake Dragon Breeding Hint Release History Notes *On December 17, 2014, the 's spot appeared in the Dragonarium, even though it had not been officially released into DragonVale yet. *In addition to its affiliated decoration, the was released along with the Snowflake Pedestal, Unhatched Snowflake Dragon, Wonderland Island, Wonderland Theme, Snowflake Reward Habitat, Goody's Treatery, Dragonsai Bush, and the Crystal Castle. *During the Season of Goodies and Bring 'Em Back Event 2014, players were able to breed any combination of s together and it had a chance to result in any of the four Snowflake Dragons. **On January 19, 2015, after Bring 'Em Back Event 2014 ended, it became mandatory for at least one of the two s entering the Breeding Cave/Epic Breeding Island to be the same as the one desired to have a chance of breeding that specific Snowflake Dragon. ***This changed a day later. *On an unknown date, the changed from being limited to permanent. *On July 15, 2015, the Fifth Snowflake Dragon's spot appeared in the Dragonarium, even though it had not been officially released into DragonVale yet. *On September 29, 2015, the Fifth Snowflake Dragon changed from being limited to permanent. *On June 13, 2018, the Sixth Snowflake Dragon was released to the Prize Tent. Possible References *The First Snowflake Dragon's description mentions "witch Arendella". This is likely a reference to Arendelle, the name of the kingdom in the film Frozen. *The Fifth Snowflake Dragon's description might reference to Olaf, a snowman in the film Frozen, who likes the Summer. Category:Dragons Category:Event Rewards Category:Limited Category:Epic Dragons